Не в суд или осуждение
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: Набралась наглости и написала предисловие к любимому фику All in splinters.Мои мысли по поводу, как наши герои докатились до жизни такой...


Пока без названия

Пока без названия

Это был какой-то странный день.

В принципе никаких причин для волнения не было, но в душе вместо обычного порядка воцарилось смятение и тревога.

Нет, даже не просто смятение. Вдруг неизвестно откуда нахлынувшее чувство вины.

Перед кем, чем? Она и сама не знала.

Чувство, которое испытываешь, наступив не глядя ботинком на какого-нибудь безобидного жука, который полз себе мирно по своим жучиным делам…

Такие дни бывали в ее жизни и раньше, но в детстве обычно не придаешь значения неизвестно откуда берущимся душевным волнениям. У детей все гораздо проще. Увидел что-то новое – отвлекся, переключился – жизнь продолжается…

Но Венди Мойра Анжела Дарлинг уже перешагнула порог совершеннолетия, и, следовательно, детство осталось позади.

Конечно, она не была настолько самоуверенной, чтобы считать себя Леди Совершенство, как сказочная Мери Поппинс, дама без страха и упрека. Но и великой грешницей тоже не могла себя назвать даже с большой натяжкой. Следовательно, никаких причин для самоедства не должно было быть.

Но что-то было однозначно не так. Не так и все тут.

Продолжая над этим размышлять, Венди сама не зная как, очутилась в комнате младшего брата. Везде, где только можно (и нельзя) лежали книги,- на столе, возле стола, в шкафу,на шкафу, на кровати, и даже чуть ли не под кроватью,- Джон заканчивал колледж и готовился к выпускным экзаменам. Правда, когда Венди вошла, брата в комнате не оказалось.

Она прошлась взглядом по стопкам книг, и вдруг улыбнулась. Раньше, когда она была еще девочкой, Венди любила решать свои маленькие проблемы (хотя тогда они казались вполне серьезными) таким образом: раскрывать наугад какую-либо из своих книжек и прочесть первый попавшийся отрывок. И ,ведь интересно, срабатывало!

Конечно, все это было давно и неправда. Но Венди подсознательно взяла с ближайшей стопки верхний том.

На обложке была написана какая-то непроизносимая иностранная фамилия. Ни имя автора, ни название произведения ничего ей не говорили, но все же она привычным жестом распахнула книгу на середине…

_**Можно ли быть судиею себе подобных?**_

Что это?!

Помни особенно, что не можешь ничьим судиею быти. Ибо не может быть на земле судья преступника, прежде чем сам сей судья не познает, что и он такой же точно преступник, как и стоящий пред ним, и что он-то за преступление, стоящего пред ним, может, прежде всех и виноват. Когда же постигнет сие, то возможет стать и судиею. Как ни безумно на вид, но правда сие. Ибо был бы я сам праведен, может и преступника, стоящего предо мною, не было бы. Если возможешь принять на себя преступление стоящего пред тобою и судимого сердцем твоим преступника, то немедленно приими и пострадай сам за него, его же без укора отпусти. И даже если бы и самый закон поставил тебя его судиею, то сколь лишь возможно тебе, сотвори и тогда в духе сем, ибо уйдет и осудит себя сам еще горше суда твоего. Если же отойдет бесчувственный и смеясь над тобой же, то не соблазняйся и сим: значит, срок его еще не пришел ,но придет в свое время; а не придет, все равно: не он, так другой за него познает и пострадает, и осудит, и обвинит себя сам, и правда будет восполнена. Верь сему, несомненно верь, ибо в сем самом и лежит все упование и вся вера святых…

Сознание ее кричало : «Что это за бред?!»

Сердце же почему-то было уверено в обратном: неизвестный автор прав…Но почему?!

Разве не считали Венди в кругу семьи и друзей девушкой доброй, заботливой и отзывчивой?

Разве была у нее привычка осуждать, тем паче вешать ярлыки и выносить приговоры?

Да и кого, где и когда она в своей жизни подвергала суду?

И при этой мысли Венди внезапно побледнела. Застыла на месте, будто увидела в окно пролетавшую мимо Медузу Горгону.

Питер Пэн… Нетландия… Пиратский корабль… Капитан Крюк…

Мысли лихорадочно проносились в ее голове, как стайка испуганных воробьев.

Она вдруг услышала со стороны свой голос. Более звонкий и юный, но свой, безо всякого сомнения:

**Old. Alone. Done for. **

Голос, выносящий приговор. Как будто день Страшного Суда уже наступил.

Приговор человеку, который уже сам себя осудил и поставил на своей судьбе жирный крест.

Дети зачастую бывают жестоки. И друг с другом, и со взрослыми.

Но не настолько, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому умирать…

Осознавать это было невыносимо.

Венди, не помня себя, опрометью выбежала из комнаты брата, влетела в свою комнату и рухнула на кровать. Наконец вся скорбь, долгие годы лежащая под спудом, прорвалась наружу.

Если же злодейство людей возмутит тебя негодованием и скорбью уже необоримою, даже до желания отмщения злодеям, то более всего страшись сего чувства; тотчас же иди и ищи себе мук так, как бы сам был виновен в сем злодействе людей. Приими сии муки и вытерпи, и утолится сердце твое, и поймешь, что и сам виновен, ибо мог светить злодеям даже как единый безгрешный и не светил. Если бы светил, то светом своим озарил бы и другим путь, и тот, который совершил злодейство, может, не совершил бы его при свете твоем. И даже если ты и светил, но увидишь, что не спасаются люди и при свете твоем, то пребудь тверд, и не усомнись в силе света небесного; верь тому, что если не спаслись теперь, то потом спасутся. А не спасутся и потом, то сыны их спасутся, ибо не умрет твой свет, хотя бы и ты уже умер. Праведник отходит, а свет его остается….

**Если свет, который в тебе, тьма, то какова же тьма?**

Хотя раньше Венди не знала, как трактовать эти строки из Евангелия, теперь ей было все понятно.

Можно выплакать реки, даже моря слез, но как этим поможешь делу? Тем более, делу давно минувших дней…

Хотя….

Венди открыла глаза. Перед ней в раскрытое окно смотрело звездное небо.

Отче наш, сущий на небесах! Ты сотворил весь этот мир из ничего, ты привел нас из небытия в бытие! Во дни Твоей земной жизни Ты возвращал к жизни людей, которых уже считали умершими; Ты воскресил даже уже находившегося четыре дня в гробу Лазаря… Ты, для кого нет ничего невозможного, для Кого тысяча лет – как один день, и один день – как тысяча лет! Помоги нам, прошу Тебя! Сделай, пожалуйста, происшедшее непроисшедшим! Я верую, что Ты можешь это сделать, если есть на это Твоя святая воля…

Она не помнила, сколько времени так пролежала в беззвучной молитве. Да и какое это имело значение?

Венди подошла к окну и еще раз взглянула на звезды.

Неожиданно камень, весь день лежавший у нее на душе, словно сорвался и полетел в пустоту.

Стало легко и радостно, хотя видимых причин для радости тоже не было.

Так бывает.

Просто ни одна наша молитва не остается не услышанной …


End file.
